


Reigisa 30 Day NSFW Challenge

by LoverlyMadhatter



Category: Free!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, No Lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverlyMadhatter/pseuds/LoverlyMadhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW OTP 30 Day Challenge of Nagisa/Rei.</p><p>A collection of one shots amassed in a 30 chapter set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I'm using the OTP Challenge found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9454993/1/30-Day-NSFW-OTP-Challenge
> 
> I'm not beta-ing these right now or doing extensive revising because I'm trying to upload them daily (and as quickly as possible), but I may go back through and fix them up.
> 
> This is mostly just for writing practice for me right now!

“Nagisa, you’re being unreasonable,” said Rei matter-of-factly.  He had let Nagisa go, and had to scrunch his face up to see him.  “We never cuddle, and I think that with it being as cold as it is, it only makes sense.”  Nagisa huffed; Rei _did_ have a point.  The winter storm had locked them into Rei’s apartment all day.  On top of classes being cancelled, Nagisa had called into work on account of the feet of snow he couldn’t wade through outside the door.  Turns out everyone else called in, too.  The situation would’ve been nice – Rei and Nagisa together with no responsibilities – if only it hadn’t been so cold.

 

“Why is there such awful insulation in this apartment?” Rei had asked through chattering teeth.  His nose was bright red, even wrapped completely in the thick comforter.  He knew the answer – it was much cheaper that way, and on a college student’s salary… well, cheap was important.  Amidst their shivering and sniffling, Rei finally asked: “Could we cuddle?”  Nagisa had wrinkled his nose up, like he always did when Rei asked.  No matter how much he loved Rei – and that was quite a lot – he wasn’t going to cuddle with him.  To be honest, Nagisa had always hated cuddling.  Every time he would cuddle with anyone, there was always so much heat, which always led to sweat, and the only time Nagisa wanted to touch a sweat slicked Rei was if he was panting underneath him and –

 

Nagisa shook his head.  It was cold, but not that cold.

 

“Your body exudes an exorbitant amount of heat, Nagisa –“

 

“No.”

 

“But Nagisa, if we stay this cold, our immune systems will continue to weaken and we could catch colds –“

 

“No.”

 

"Nagisa, you're being unreasonable," Rei repeated, his eyes peering over his glasses.  Nagisa made a ‘hmph’ sound and shoved himself further into his own cave of a comforter.

 

"Rei, I don't like cuddling.  You know I don't.  It's hot and gross and our skin sticks together and I don't like making you unhappy but-"

 

"You could never make me unhappy." Nagisa stopped mid-tirade.  How could Rei interrupt his rant with a comment like that?  Why couldn't Nagisa be mad at him for more than a second?  He had to go and say something sappy and sweet like that, and it would make Nagisa's anger melt away.  However, it still wasn't enough to make him want to cuddle, and he hoped Rei knew that.

 

"I know full well that you dislike cuddling, and I would be willing to, uh, trade something if you would cuddle with me." Nagisa raised an eyebrow.  Now that was a proposition.

 

"Anything?" asked Nagisa.  He saw Rei's face pale - well, if he wanted him to cuddle so bad, he was going to have to pay the price.

 

"Watch Annabelle with me."  It was a simple request, but not at all what Rei had been expecting.  Nagisa let his grin overtake his face.  "I'll cuddle with you if you watch a horror movie with me." It didn't seem like a fair trade, as Nagisa literally had never cuddled with anyone before of his own will - even after sex - but Rei couldn't stand the constant anxiety that horror films brought on; he loathed that same thrill that Nagisa loved.  And Nagisa wanted him to watch one.

 

"If you want me to cuddle, that's my price." Rei readjusted his glasses and tried to look less shocked.

 

"Uh, well, I suppose that is fair."  Nagisa settled in between Rei's legs as the movie started, wrapping his second comforter around Rei's cocoon.  He could already feel the sweat forming on their skin and causing his naked back to stick to his boyfriend's chest, but he took a deep breath - they were both getting something they wanted, so he could suffer for an hour or two.

 

 

 

The movie hadn't even gotten to a creeping scare before Rei started tensing up.  Nagisa could feel his manicured nails start to dig into Nagisa’s thighs as he psyched himself up, hoping not to be caught off guard by any jump scares on the screen.  When it started to hurt, Nagisa spoke up.  “Rei,” he whispered.  His boyfriend released his hands immediately and moved them down to the couch.

 

“My apologies, Nagisa.  I can’t seem to… control how tense I am.”  Nagisa turned and kissed him on the cheek.  He really wanted Rei to watch this movie with him, but didn’t want it to be a completely harrowing experience.  So he waited for the next jump scare.

 

“Aaah,” gasped Rei as Nagisa ground his ass into his crotch.  Rei had missed the jump scare as Nagisa had planned, but now he didn't seem to be paying attention to the aftermath of said jump scare.  This was not according to plan.  “N-nagisa, what are you-“

 

“Ssshhh, watch the movie.”

 

The next scare happened only minutes later, after there had been a slight buildup and Rei began tensing his thighs again.  This time, it was Nagisa’s turn to gasp: as he ground down on Rei’s crotch again, Rei met him, semi-hard cock digging into his ass through his underwear.  Nagisa let out another groan as Rei thrust up again.

 

Then, Rei stopped.  Nagisa let out a little huff, and felt Rei smile into his back.  Luckily, some of the tension had been relived from the boy’s body, but now tension was flowing into Nagisa’s body for a completely different reason.

 

“You wanted me to watch this movie, Nagisa,” teased Rei, planting a kiss onto his neck.  “And that’s exactly what I plan to do.”  With that statement, Nagisa became immediately aware that his boyfriend was a liar.  It was almost unnoticeable at first, but the quickening of Rei’s breathing clued Nagisa in to Rei rutting slowly underneath him.  Nagisa could feel the slight friction between their underwear, and as Rei increased his speed, he realized he needed them to come off; the friction was just too good, and his skin was just too sensitive.

 

Nagisa lifted himself up inside of the cocoon and maneuvered to slip is underwear off and down around one ankle.  He then turned around to face his boyfriend, relishing the red blotches on his face and spreading down his neck.

 

“I’m attempting to watch this movie, Nagisa,” Rei huffed.  He was struggling to cover up the fact that he was gasping, but Nagisa wasn’t having it.

 

“You aren’t watching this movie at all, Rei-chan.”  Rei smiled at him, averting his eyes.  Nagisa met his smile with his own lips, running his tongue along Rei’s bottom lip.  He continued to grind his hips down into Rei’s still clothed cock, drinking the moans that gurgled in his throat.  Rei brought his hands up to rest on Nagisa’s hips, and that familiar tension came back as Rei began to dig his fingernails into Nagisa’s skin.  Nagisa works his mouth down to Rei’s neck and sucks a bruise into it.  Rei growls in his throat – Nagisa knows he’s not supposed to make marks that can be seen under his lab coat, so he places a chaste little kiss to the bruise as if to apologize.

 

“We’ll trade,” huffs Rei, sliding his finger down and pressing at Nagisa’s entrance.  Without hesitation or preparation, he roughly slides in his middle finger to the first knuckle.

 

“Hnngh,” Nagisa groans, arching his back into Rei’s chest.  He feels Rei wiggle his finger, pushing it further inside, and the pain of dry skin on dry skin pinches through him, making him bite down on the junction of Rei’s neck and shoulder.

 

“Ah, Rei, aah-“  Nagisa lifts his head off and reaches over to the drawer on the side of the couch.  He searches for a second, Rei wiggling his finger inside of him all the while.  He finally finds what he’s looking for as Rei shoves his finger in a little farther.

 

“Let me ride you,” Nagisa gasps out, pressing the condom into his other hand.  Rei wastes no time, removing his finger and lifting Nagisa off of him to pull of his underwear and roll the condom on.

 

“We haven’t prepared you, Nagisa,” Rei starts, but Nagisa silences him with a kiss.  They had had sex within the past 24 hours and, not-so-secretly, the pain that was caused by a rough thrust was good for Nagisa.

 

Rei wrapped his hands back around Nagisa’s hips and positioned him above his cock, looking at him worriedly.  But Nagisa wasn’t about to let him hesitate, and he plunged himself down onto Rei himself.

 

“Oh _God_!” Nagisa shouts.  He throws his head back, eyes pinched shut, and waits for his body to accommodate Rei.  After a few moments of slight shaking, Nagisa relaxes and leans in to capture Rei’s lips.  His boyfriend took the hint and pulled all the way back out, then thrust up hard into the little body again.

 

It’s rough and fast and painful and it’s just the way Nagisa likes it.  Sometimes he liked slow and careful, but caught in the heat of the comforter cocoon, hot and fast was the prime option.  And Rei knew it.

 

It had taken Nagisa a few years to convince Rei to fuck Nagisa into oblivion like this, but all of that work was worth it.  Rei slammed back into Nagisa over and over, Nagisa’s pain melting into a numb pleasure.  He was vaguely aware that he was shouting as his knuckles tightened on the back of the couch.  Rei swallowed his shouts in a kiss, moaning and licking back into his mouth.

 

Nagisa let out a choked sob when he brought his hand back into the comforter and onto his own cock.  Rei’s thrusts became more erratic as he lost more control, moans growing into low growls.

 

“Nagisa,” Rei growled into Nagisa’s ear, and that was all Nagisa needed to come undone.  He rested his head on Rei’s shoulder, letting his orgasm rip through his body.  Rei fucked him through his orgasm and, with a few more hard thrusts up, Nagisa felt him stutter and stop, gripping his hips so hard he knew there would be bruises tomorrow.

 

When Rei came to out of his bleary haze, Nagisa met him with a kiss.

 

“I’m telling you, Rei,” Nagisa chuckled.  “I only like getting all hot and sweaty when we’re having sex.”  Rei laughed breathlessly and rested his forehead against Nagisa’s chest.


	2. Day 2: Kissing

“Congratulations!”  Nagisa stood up beside Rei, clinking his knife against his glass, joining the chorus of hoots and hollers.  Mako was waving and almost laughing, Haru beside him wearing an obvious smile, though much more subdued.  Haru leaned up and stole the kiss that the everyone was waiting for, causing Mako’s face to flush and the entirety of the wedding hall to cheer that much louder.

“They’re so cute,” sighed Nagisa as he sat back down beside Rei.  Rei squeezed his hand and planted a kiss on Nagisa’s cheek.

“Haru looks obviously happy.  It’s very relaxing to see him so… at peace.”  Rei gazed off at the two of them as they had their first dance, Haru sneaking kisses every few seconds from Mako.  Nagisa’s chest tightened when he looked at Rei, that dreamy look he so often got just lazily floating across his face.  He was overwhelmed with the urge to _touch_ him, and so he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.  It was light and chaste, but when he leaned away, Rei pulled him back in for a deeper kiss.

Rei grasped Nagisa’s chin and tilted his head so that he could run his tongue over his bottom lip, sending a shiver up Nagisa’s spine.  They pulled apart, and the look in Rei’s eyes was the exact opposite of Haru’s on the dance floor – predatory and excited, almost like he was hungry.

“Rei, do you want to go to the bathroom?” he whispered to his boyfriend, squeezing Rei’s knee.  Rei stood up so fast he almost knocked his chair over, Rin snickering from across the table.  Gou slapped him in the arm, but was barely hiding a smirk herself.  Nagisa blew them both a kiss and winked, letting Rei grasp his wrist and all but drag him to the bathroom.

The bathroom was thankfully empty.  Rei slammed Nagisa against the door and clicked the lock shut.  Nagisa felt his cheeks get hot as he saw Rei’s face; his bottom lip was swollen and red from biting it during the wedding (“I was _not_ crying!”), making him look even more disheveled than his glassy, dilated eyes.  Nagisa could feel his heavy breathing coming through his nose and onto his face when Rei smashed their mouths together.  He brought his knee up between Nagisa’s legs, and when Nagisa opened his mouth in a gasp, Rei used that moment to shove his tongue into his mouth.

Rei ran his tongue along the inside of Nagisa’s bottom lip before nipping down on it.  Nagisa felt Rei bring his hands down and grab his ass, kneading his long fingers into the muscle there.

“R-Rei,” Nagisa gasped when Rei finally pulled away to suck in a breath.  He wanted to ask him what brought this on, but his mind was too foggy to form words coherent enough to be strung together in sentences.  And Rei wasn’t going to give him the time to figure it out, because before Nagisa could bring together another thought, he hauled him up by his ass and wrapped Nagisa’s legs around his waist.

“A-ah!” yelped Nagisa at the shock of being lifted coupled with the feeling of Rei’s mouth on his neck.  His lips were chapped from the months of harsh city wind, but coupled with his tongue, Nagisa was a moaning pile in seconds.  The most he could do was thread his hands through Rei’s hair and whimper while he sucked bruises into his skin.

“Rei!”  The mirror hit is back as Rei dropped him down onto the counter, surprising him enough to wind him.  Rei didn’t respond with words, but pressed his mouth back against Nagisa’s and brought his hands up to unbutton his dress shirt.  His boyfriend’s slim fingers were hot and dry, tickling along his collar bone as he shoved the shirt down his shoulders.  He brought one other hand back up to pinch at Nagisa’s nipple, drinking in his little gasps.

“Nagisa,” Rei almost growled, pulling back from the kiss.  His voice was low and rough, his name dripping with lust as he said it.  He pressed his fingers to Nagisa’s mouth and slipped them inside, coating them with saliva.  Nagisa heard his zipper being undone and groaned when the air hit is freed cock.  Rei pulled his pants down to the end of the counter, Nagisa lifting his hips to free the fabric.  He knew just as well as Rei did how quickly saliva dried, so the second Rei popped them out of his mouth, he lifted his hip.  Rei wasted no time, muffling his shout with his mouth as two fingers slipped inside of him.

Rei continued to kiss him breathless as he scissored him apart, Nagisa’s moans getting lost in the heat of Rei’s mouth.  Nagisa could hear the slick sound of the digits in his ass echoing off the bathroom walls, and hoped that the loud music from the wedding hall was loud enough to cover it.  Obviously, Rei didn’t care, because he seemed to be doing his damndest to make Nagisa throw his head back and moan, open-mouthed and loud.

Rei crooked his fingers inside of Nagisa’s ass and did just that.  He hit his head on the mirror and cried out Rei’s name, loud off of the tile of the bathroom.

“P-people will hear us, Rei,” moaned Nagisa, eyes squeezing shut.  His fingers wrapped tighter around Rei’s hair as he shoved in a third finger.

“No they won’t,” he said effortlessly.  Nagisa sounded like he had run a marathon, but Rei’s breathing was even and calm.  “The music is much too loud, and everyone’s preoccupied with Mako and Haru to think about us.”  Nagisa cried out as Rei crooked his fingers against his prostate again.  His thrust into the air, seeking friction but not finding it.  He whined through his teeth, urging Rei to just touch him.

Much to Nagisa’s disappointment, Rei withdrew his fingers from Nagisa’s ass and stepped back, releasing all points of contact.  Nagisa knew why and was thankful for the condom as Rei tore it open, but that didn’t keep him from whining again.

“Scooch up on the counter, Nagisa,” Rei commanded calmly, freeing his cock and rolling the condom down on top of it.  When Nagisa had done so, Rei folded his body up and aligned his cock with his entrance.

“I love you, Nagisa,” he said quietly, leaning down to kiss him again.  It was a quick kiss, not enough but too much all at once.  He rested his forehead on Nagisa’s and just breathed his air for a moment.

“Aaaa-AAAAH!!!”  Rei shoved himself roughly into Nagisa, forcing him to shout into the air of the bathroom.  He panted out Rei’s name as he plunged into him again, feeling the burn of the stretch and the pleasure spike through his spine all at once.  Rei wrapped a hand around Nagisa’s cock, spreading precum over the head and stroking quickly, choking a sob out of Nagisa.

“ReiReiRei,” Nagisa cried as Rei thrust into him.  His back was slamming into the mirror with every thrust, but Rei’s lips on his collarbone and his hand on his cock were Nagisa’s only thoughts.  Stars began to blink behind his eyes as Rei slammed into him, and he felt the coil in his stomach tighten.

He came with a shout of Rei’s name, sputtering into a mess of gasps and overstimulated moans as Rei thrust inside of him a few times more, then stilled and emptied himself into the condom.

For the next few seconds – minutes? – Rei and Nagisa continued to catch their breath, harsh gasps echoing off of the walls of the bathroom.  When Rei could breathe normally, he slipped the condom off of his softening cock, tied it, and tossed it into the trashcan.  Nagisa opened his eyes when his bare stomach was met with a warm paper towel, lovingly wiping him off at the hands of his boyfriend.

“I love you,” Nagisa muttered quietly as he kissed the top of Rei’s head.  Rei continued to button him back up and tuck him back into his pants, responding with a light kiss to his lips.  He unlocked the bathroom and helped Nagisa off of the counter.

Rin was standing right outside the bathroom, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

“Have fun?” he sneered, quirking an eyebrow.  Rei instantly dissolved into a mess of incoherent apologies and embarrassed mutters, his face filling with blood.

“Where did that confidence go, Rei?” Rin laughed, slapping him on the back.  Nagisa giggled and squeezed his hand.

“Oh, shut up, Rin.  If you kissed like I did, Nitori would do the same thing.”  Now it was Rin’s turn to blush, grunting once and leading them back to the party.  Rei smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Nagisa’s lips, following Rin up to the grooms, who were peppering kisses all over one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one flips in and out of different POVs and tenses, and I'm very sorry. One day I will fix it. OTL


End file.
